


That Red Range Rover

by Neverbackdown



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Action, Anxiety, Football | Soccer, Guns, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Past Abuse, Please Kill Me, Secrets, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverbackdown/pseuds/Neverbackdown
Summary: I didnt want this to be stupid, but this story is stupid. So. Read at your own risk #cancerwarningAnyways... Cris and his accomplices, which includes Leo, Neymar, Geri, Sergio, Gareth, and James are all in the crime business, they steal for a living and sell stolen items on the black market. We see them start by out racing the police on the expressway, in of course a Red Range Rover.What we don't see immediately are their scars and problems which they all hide. They are supposed to be ruthless and heartless thieves. But Love seems to get the best of everyone. Watch as love engulfs the group and as unwanted they want, Cupid's Arrow always finds it's target.That is the best "summary" I got so... Basically it's a group of thieves that fall in love with people they shouldn't.Told you #cancerwarning is in full effect here...





	1. Caucho quemado

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings? None this chapter, I think. Unless guns is a trigger-warning. Then if so, Gun trigger-warning.
> 
> Also dont expect this to be like a New York Times Best Seller or a part of Oprah Winfrey's Book-club, because this aint, to me, that good, but eh I have to try right? So I mean, if you like it, just a little, then uh comment or something, like what you liked about it, if you didnt tell me why you didnt like it, because I like to know why, so ONWARD NOBLE STEED *clop**clop**clop**clop**clop**clop**clop**clop*

Chapter 1

“Oi, Boss? Can you drive faster? I think it would be greatly, uh… James, what’s that word?” Neymar asks from the car floor, as he puts his feet on the door’s armrest.

“Appreciated. It would be greatly appreciated, Cristiano, if you would speed things up.” James smiled as he looked down from Neymar to up at Cris.

“I’m sure a larger car with more seats could go faster, like a nice Cadillac!” Geri says as Gareth nods his head in agreement. “We’re being crushed back here! Four guys in the seats and Neymar is lying on the damn floor!”

“Ya, your red paint is getting hit by bullets.” Sergio added.

“So are your windows. They’re bullet proof and all, but it seems like a major hass—” Geri said leaning forward before being cut off.

“I know that! I’m sorry there just so happens to be traffic right know. I’m going as fast I can! At least I’m going faster than the speed limit!”

“Sorry, Mister grumpypants. I didn’t know you liked this Range Rover so much.” Neymar says sarcastically.

“Neymar, I will stop this damn car and throw you on the damn street!”

“That’s a bit harsh, we could always duct tape his mouth shut?” Gareth pointed out.

“Did we even bring duct tape?” Leo askes, staring out the front window. Not being fazed by the bullet that just lodged itself into the side mirror.

“Leo! You should be on my side! This isn’t far!” Neymar whines. Geri digs through a bag looking for the extra heavy-duty duct tape.

“Found it!” Geri says excitedly.

“Thank god, I didn’t know how long I was going to last!" Leo turns around to look at Neymar, who now has his arms crossed and a grumpy face, they all call it pout-mode, something only Neymar can seem to pull off. Leo looks out of the rear window to see several police cars behind the car. He continues to stare out the back as a bullet smashes into the window, a circular crack appears instantly. Leo gets a brilliant idea.

“Hey. Can one of you guys get the blue and black duffle bag from the back?”

“Sure.” Geri replies. “This one?”

“Ya. That one” Leo turns around as he is taking his shoes off keeping his arm out towards Geri.

“Leo? What are you doing?” Cris questions as Geri hands Leo the bag.

“Whatever it is, it’s a bit heavy.” Geri says to help the mystery filling the car.

“It will help with our little problem behind us.” Leo pauses to look up at everyone.

Calmly, Leo opens the duffle bag to reveal the mystery object inside.

“LEO! What the hell! Is that a machine gun?!” Sergio shockingly asked.

“Yes, it’s a PKM! With folding stock and all-natural Pine wood furniture!”

“Why would you bring that!” Geri asks looking at Leo like he went mad.

“I always bring it. Just in case. You never know when 100 rounds of lead can come in handy!” Leo says with a smile.

Gareth can only stare in awe as with everyone else, all with the exception of Cris, who is driving.

“Mphphmhphhmhpphm!” Neymar muffles through the duct tape.

“Cris?” Leo looks at Cris with a stare.

“Yes? What is it? Does it have anything to do with that gun?” Cris shoots out each question one after the other.

“Of course it does. Now my question is, could open the sunroof? Please?”

“Uh… Sure?” Cris says hesitantly, he leans towards the center console and hits the sunroof button. It opens with a whir, until it locks in the open position. Leo flips the stock out and locks it in place.  
“Leo? Why don’t you have shoes on?” James asks drawing attention to Leo keeling on the center glove box.

“So I don’t smudge the interior of the car.”

Neymar can’t help himself and rips the tape off with a harsh gasp “Oi Boss! He cares about this car as much as you do!” Neymar laughs, before getting hit in the head by Gareth’s hand.

Leo begins standing with one foot on the glovebox and on the seat. He pulls the guns bi-pod from under the gun’s barrel and sets it on the car roof. He takes his foot off the passenger seat and onto the dashboard. The wind whipping his hair everywhere, but he still can see down the gun sights. A huge grin appears on Leo’s face.

“Finally!” He laughs.

Everyone in the back of the car can see what Leo is doing, because the car comes with two sunroofs, one in front and one in the back.

“Leo, what do you exactly plan on—” Cris tries to ask before 5 shrilling bangs cracking through the air. Sergio and James look back to see what Leo hit. They both see a police car swerve into the one next to it, then slams into the median barrier.

That’s the last thing they see as Leo lets loose on the police as the gun spits hot lead down the road and the swarm of police cars turns into a cloud of dust and debris. Loud bangs were all out could hear for what seemed like forever as the casings hit the roof of the car, Cris looks at Leo to see if he was ok and looks at one of the most beautiful things he as ever seen, there are no words to describe it. How could have he not have noticed it earlier! The way it bounced from the recoil of the gun, purely magnifi—

Leo kicks Cris with the side of his foot and looks down at him “Watch the road.”

Instantly, Cris looks back on the road, a blush was visible, even on Cris’ tan skin. Thankfully, the guys in the back didn’t notice as they all were focused on the carnage behind them.

Leo enters into the car with a huge grin on his face as he grabs around the inside of the duffel bag. Leo’s smile only grows as he finds what he came into the car for. Another 100-round drum. Leo places the belt in the guns feeding system and looks even more excited then a kid on Christmas.

“Leo? What are you going to shoot at now?” Neymar couldn’t decide if he should have asked that question or not.

“Those damned helicopters, the police one and the news one.” Leo looked at his friend with seriousness in his eyes.

Neymar leans toward the four in the back and spoke to them in a hushed tone “Guys! I think he went crazy!”

“I agree, I think we all agree.” Gareth says eyes darting between the men in the back, Cris and Leo exiting through the sunroof again.

“We should probably cover our ears.” James says as he puts his hands over his ears. The others follow suit, because not even a second later, the gunfire continues. Soon everyone in the car hears a loud bang quickly followed by an earth-shaking rumble. Sergio, Gareth and James lean forward into an airplane brace position, still covering their ears. Neymar goes into the fetal position and Geri looks back to see the news helicopter spinning towards them!

Leo slides back into the seat with a huff “Gas it, gas it now!”

Cris floors it and burning rubber fills the car as the car screeches down the road, swerving in and out of traffic. Geri is still looking at the crippled machine coming towards them. Much faster than the car.  
“Guys! Guys! Get down now!” Geri yells at the group and puts his hands over his head. Cris’ foot is on the floor and his throwing everyone around as he swerves even faster between cars and trucks. The sound of the helicopter getting closer all made them scared as hell.

The sound of screeching tires was drowned out by rotor blades hitting the road and vehicles. James throws himself out of the seat and lies down on Neymar, and Sergio seeing the empty space and sliding into the empty seat.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit! Come on baby, come on!” Cris chants “A little faster baby! Come on baby!”

The earth around the car was shaking so violent, Leo was jumping in and out of his seat, then all of a sudden, a bright orange flash, the interior of the car was a brilliant clash between orange and white. The shaking stopped and Cris slammed on the brakes, sending Sergio into the seats in front making him grunt.

“Holy shit! Wasn’t that fun?!” Leo says with joy.

“No! No it was NOT fucking fun!” Gareth says glaring at Leo.

“We could have died! So I don’t think any of that was fun!” Geri says on the verge of screaming.

“Jesus, Leo! What in God’s name were you thinking?!” Sergio said getting up off the car floor, rubbing his head.

“Well I’m sorry for trying to help.” Leo’s smile long gone as his friends and fellow accomplices all look at him with vile looks. Even Cris wasn’t giving him a nice look. James got off the floor and sat back in the seat he was originally before anyone noticed where he was or what he and Neymar were doing on the floor. Together. To close for it to be for safety of a teammate.

“Well is everyone ok?” Cris asks in a quiet tone.

Everyone mutters some form of a yes then it was back to silence.

“Let’s go home. Quite frankly, I am too tired to want to do anymore of this today.” Cris’ voice barely audible, but everyone heard it. Leo could hear it quite well. Leo’s head is turned away from everyone else and he was back to staring out the window.

Cris starts to pick up speed again and the car was dead silent, for once, even Neymar was quiet.

It was going to be a long, long drive home.


	2. Pequeño Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk write a summary or something in the comments or something?  
> Basically Leo's past comes smashing into him. We divulge into Leo's past because, i need to forward the plot somehow.  
> (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
> Alllllsooooo there is like mention of like abuse-ish in this chapter, so ill update the tags i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It has finally come!!!! Hurrah!!1!11!!1 I mean, idk like read it pl0x 0x 0x 0x. its greatly appreciated  
> also sorry for the sorta reading style, its in his head so its easier to say more, so there is less speech and more like thoughts i guess?  
> ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)

Chapter 2

‘Why is the drive home taking so damn long,’ I thought ‘The longer I have to sit in this car, the more I feel like the atmosphere is closing in on me,’ My hand grips the gun so tight my knuckles turn a ghostly shade of white. My eyes stare out the window, looking at anything that will distract me from the choking pressure slowly building in the vehicle. The cars, trucks, motorcycles, trees, clouds; anything to look at, I take the chance to. Choosing to count the cars that passed by, I slowly start counting;

‘1, 4, 7, 13, 16, 20,’ the time seemed to fly by after that, like counting sheep in bed for those sleepless nights that some people have.

Then I felt it, eyes, staring right at me. From every angle, as if the Lord himself was piercing into my soul and judging it like it the Rapture had come. My free hand that was going from gripping the seat to my pant leg, found it’s way to the gold-plated cross hanging on my neck. My fingers began to fiddle with it, moving it between each finger, like the coin tricks your father or uncle are supposed to teach you, it doesn’t help when you see the tricks from afar, at the top of the stairs and everyone is crowded around them. Trial and error. I grip the cross, close my eyes and pray that this car ride would end soon, because this is agony. I try to focus on the cars passing, but it is getting harder and harder to do so.

 ‘89, 76, no wait, 92, 97, 91, 104, 103…’ My eyes began to water up, I didn’t or couldn’t panic!

 ‘Not here, not now,’ I tell myself. The car slows to a stop and I begin to hear the doors and trunk open, everything is muffled over, like I was underwater, and everyone was trying to speak to me. I blink to clear the tears in my eyes and look around. It hit me that we where home. ‘At last! The Lord answered my prayer!’ I swing the door wide open and the moment my foot touched the concrete driveway, I sharply inhale through my nose and all I can think is, ‘Oh thank you Lord!’ I slammed the car door closed and I didn’t even bother to look at what the other guys were doing, nor did I care. All I wanted to do from the moment I stepped out of the vehicle, was to run to my room, close my eyes and nap. The two large French styled wooden doors that made up the entrance to the house was quite the hassle, wood and large were the two attributes that made these doors incredibly annoying. I push them open and walk through the foyer and I hear Cris’ voice call out to me from the driveway.

“Leo?! Where are you going?! We have stuff in the trunk to take out!”

‘I could care less about anything back there,’ I replied, only myself hearing the response. I passed the kitchen, living-room and some guest rooms. Every room I pass, I start picking up the pace of my walking. At first it was a brisk walk, then a speed walk, and turned into a slow sprint to my room. I can see it now, my big, beautiful, warm bed.

My door was the only thing left from stopping me from jumping on my bed. I sigh a breath of relief before I grab the door knob and watch the door swing open. Then I see him. The silhouette of him, sitting on my bed.

“Come in and close the door, now.” He said darkly. “Drop the gun as well,”

“Yes Mr. Hernández,” I swallow hard as I shut the door and put the gun down by the dresser. My heart is banging in my chest, harder and harder.

“You haven’t lost your manners, good boy,” He spoke “I hope you didn’t think WE lost you, we wouldn’t want to lose are prized possession, now would we?”

“N-No Sir, I didn’t,” I stammered like an idiot.

“No need to lie, Leo. Come, sit down,”

“Yes Sir,” I slowly make my way to the nearest chair, making sure my eyes are always on the man sitting on my bed.

“We didn’t want to lose a precious specimen like you, you are much to useful to go and runaway. Your father and my boss agree,” A chill rakes down my spine when he mentioned my dad. “You may be thinking, ‘why am I here’? Well your father wants you back, you see. He misses you dearly.” He chuckles to himself “He even said he would do anything to get you back! I couldn’t believe it myself. When you ran away, at only 17, remind you, he was devastated, the poor man didn’t know what to do with himself.” He smiles a toothy grin, the shadows running across his face made him look like a serial killer waiting in the dark.

“Sir, if I may ask, what is it you want with me? I don’t want to go back,” I say hesitantly holding on to the sides of the chair like it’s the last thing I have to hold on to

“Well, if you really want to know, when we found you running with criminals, we were all appalled, we had thought we trained you better. We figured not. So I have come to tell you the word. The word is, and I quote “Make him kill his little friends or I will do it for him and tell Leo that he has a choice to make, come home to daddy, or suffer the consequences,” if I were you, I would choose the first option.” He smirks.

“I-I um I don’t know,” I stumble for words. I have only been with these guys for 10 months, I like them, I really do. They are my first friends that haven’t been killed or as he likes to put it ‘mysterious circumstances’. I don’t want them to die.

“Listen little one, it’s Sir to you, and you have to make up your mind, if you don’t make it up no—” A sharp knock at the door cuts him off.

“Hey, Leo? You ok in there?” Cris says through the door. I look at Mr. Hernández, as if he is going to do something helpful.

“Answer it, Little Leo, you’re a big boy,” He whispers to me, motioning toward the door.

“Yes Sir,” I nodded quickly and walk closer to the door. “I’m fine, Cris, thank you,”

“Oh, well, uh, ok then. I just wanted to check because you walked straight into the house and all.” His slightly muffled voice sounds like music to my ears right now, I’d rather be doing anything then talking to the man behind me.

“I’m all good, thank you for asking,” I reply.

“Sounds good, goodnight Leo, see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Cris, see ya,” A cold sweat is running all over my body, I can feel him staring right into my back. Cris’ foot steps fade from earshot, and I swing myself around to face one of my worst nightmares again.

“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. Leo, I will give you 3 days to make your decision, if you haven’t made your mind up, say goodbye to your friends.” He laughs manically.

“But I—”

“I am giving you time to think about it. Don’t push me.”

“Yes Sir.  Sorry Sir.” I bow my head down to look at the floor.

“I shall have to bid my farewell, Little Leo, I can’t wait for our next meet up, can’t you?” He says before he opens the window and slides out, just like that. I look up and rush over to the window to see if he is down there. Nope, he is gone, as if by magic. Now that he is gone, my body reacts in a negative way.

“They found me, they found me!” My heart starts to speed up and I begin panting. It feels like my throat is being crushed and I can’t breathe. I turn around make a dash for my nightstand. I throw open the cabinet and dig around to look for the bottle with the green and yellow pills. ‘Please, please, please, where, are they?!’. After what felt like hours of excruciating searching, I find it, I twist the cap right off and grab two pills from the bottle, I didn’t have time for water, so I swallowed them dry. I stagger to my bed and flop onto it, after a few minutes, I felt a warm sense of calm rush through my body, and my eyes begin to get heavier and heavier. My hand closes around my cross and pray that this is a shitty ass nightmare, and when I wake up, everything will be normal. I closed my eyes and drift to sleep. Wanting the morning sun to be shining through my windows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YOU THERE! HOLD YOUR HORSES!  
> Comment a summary cuz im trash at summaries. Idk like i guess the best one will get it put as a summary, cuz there is nothing better then a little reader participation am i right?  
> As in the last chapter, any comment is appreciated ion care if it is not positive or not.  
> ( ° ͜ʖ °)

**Author's Note:**

> YO YOU THERE, READIN THIS THING, HOLD YA HORSES!!!!  
> If you want to, this is all voluntary, Comment below if you either  
> Liked this "story" so far/DID NOT like this "story"  
> I wont delete the comment if it is like criticism of any sort.  
> So please, i dont think you need an account to comment, only an Email address. You can put any name down too,  
> All criticism is greatly appreciated.  
> :)  
> Please note: I will be writing in a First Person Perspective, I am not sure whom it will be, but dont ask for a "Oh who is talking? Who is the character we are seeing out of?" Please use context clues, like who is NOT being directed at in a group of people are talking. or look for when people address the character, who's name is being stated, like i learned that stuff in 2nd grade, so...


End file.
